Fourth Charter of The Phoenix Federation
Preamble Preamble: The Phoenix Federation (hereafter TPF) is a predominantly white team alliance, but will accept members from other team colors as well. Nations who are a part of The Phoenix Federation should do their utmost to assist the alliance in whatever ways they can, be it economically, militarily or politically. The main focus of TPF is the defense of its members through whatever means necessary, and also to assist members in achieving their maximum potential as a nation; both economically and militarily. Furthermore, it aims to create an enjoyable environment for all members, while maintaining a respectable level of dignity in situations involving other nations and/or alliances, regardless of context. Article I. - Naturalization Requirements In order to attain membership in The Phoenix Federation, prospective members are required to complete the application process as set by the Director of The Phoenix Academy. Once accepted by the Director of The Phoenix Academy, the once "prospective" member" becomes a fully fledged “Phoenix Member” in The Phoenix Federation. A Phoenix Member is forbidden from joining another alliance without resigning from The Phoenix Federation beforehand. Any action other then this will be considered dual membership; which shall result in expulsion and/or ZI. Only Phoenix Members are allowed government positions. Section 1.01 TPF Applicants - Application Procedure 1. Conditions for Applicants *1. TPF will not accept any unsoliticted applications for nations under 90 days old. In other words, if you're under 90 days old and not recruited by a member of TPF you will not be accepted. *2. Applicants must not be currently engaged in any wars. *3. Applicants must not currently be a military target of an outside alliance; be they friends or enemies. *4. Dual membership is forbidden. Defying this rule can will result in expulsion from The Phoenix Federation, with further repercussions if deemed fit. *5. All applicants under 7500 NS must switch to the White team within 15 days of acceptance into TPF. TPF will assist members changing their color by optimizing their nations as well as finding them new trades. 2. The Applicant must register for our forums, and complete the Membership Application. 3. All nations must complete the Phoenix Academy to be full-fledged members of TPF. *1. A member only legitimate if they are listed as a "Phoenix Member" on the forums AND having "The Phoenix Federation" as their alliance affiliation. Article II. - Leadership Section 2.01 Evil Overlord - A singular leader who is the head of state for The Phoenix Federation. He/she will oversee and manage the alliance as a whole. If the Evil Overlord resigns, the Evil Overlord will appoint a successor from the pool of the Phoenix Magistrates. 1. Powers *1. Head of State - The Evil Overlord is the Head of State of The Phoenix Federation. As such the Evil Overlord shall determine the political direction of the alliance. *2. Makes the final call regarding Declarations of War. *3. Appointments **1. Shall appoint members to Ministerial or Directorial positions as he sees fit. *4. Member Sanctions **1. Determine sanctions on alliance members up to expulsion and ZI-list. *5. May amend this charter at his descretion with input from the Phoenix Magistrates. *6. Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for the Evil Overlord. 2. Succession - The Evil Overlord is appointed for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. The Evil Overlord shall appoint his successor from the pool of Phoenix Magistrates. 3. Impeachment - The Evil Overlord may only be impeached for the following: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 7 days) without notice, cross-dressing, satanic sacrifice, and/or general insanity. *1. Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by a unanimous decision of the Phoenix Magistrates. Impeachment requires a unaimous vote from the Phoenix Magistrates within a 3 day period and must be ratified by 80% of the membership. Section 2.02 Phoenix Magistrate - The number of Phoenix Magistrates shall be determined by the Evil Overlord. The Phoenix Magistrates are the effective #2 postion in the alliance. 1. Duties *1. Act along with the other Phoenix Magistrates as the #2 position in TPF. *2. Oversees all of the departments and ministries. *3. Conduct foreign policy where agreed upon. *4. May suggest ammendments to the charter and provide feedback as to the direction of the alliance. In the absence of the Evil Overlord, the Phoenix Magistrates may vote to go to war with a 4/5ths vote 2. Powers *1. In the event of the Evil Overlord's absence, the Phoenix Magistrates shall act in the Evil Overlord's stead. *2. The Phoenix Magistrates have no power to remove the Evil Overlord from power. Any impeachment proceedings must follow the specified rules stated in Section 2.01, subsection C. *3. The Phoenix Magistrates may only be impeached for the following: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 7 days) without notice, satanic sacrifice, and/or general insanity. *4. Removal - The Evil Overlord may remove/demote a Phoenix Magistrate at his discretion. **1. Impeachment - A majority of Phoenix Magistrates may move for the impeachement of a fellow Phoenix Magistrate. For the Phoenix Magistrate to be removed from his position or the alliance requires a unanimous vote of the remaining Phoenix Magistrates. Section 2.03 - The Minister of War - The Minister of War is the highest military position in The Phoenix Federation. The MoW reports directly to the Evil Overlord and Phoenix Magistrates. 1. Duties *1. War planning *2. Military Policy and troop readiness *3. Military communication *4. Liason with allied commanders Section 2.04 - The 4-Star Generals - The 4-Star Generals are noted as the greatest warriors and military strategists of the alliance. There shall be one 4-Star General for every 100 members. The Generals report to the Minister of War. 1. Duties *1. Preparation and training of the troops for battle **1. Training new nations how to fight via tech-raiding and small wars **2. Military Planning against the enemies of TPF so when the time comes to go to war, TPF will be victorious. Article III. - Foreign Policy The Phoenix Federation is a primarily forthcoming alliance, but acknowledges the fact that military operations may, in specific circumstances, be necessary for the safety and well-being of the alliance. In cases where TPF is bound by treaty, the Evil Overlord is the only vote necessary for approval. In cases where TPF is not bound by treaty, a majority vote of the Phoenix Magistrates is required with the vote to take place within a 12 hour span. *Section 3.01 TPF will always attempt to resolve disputes via diplomacy first. Unless we don't like you to begin with... But then we'll still probably talk... While we oil up our tanks. Hey, it's not a very exciting job. *Section 3.02 TPF will view any attack on our members as a hostile act and retaliate in kind. Inactivity of a member is irrelevant to our enforcement of this policy. (for the tl;dr crowd, do NOT attack our inactives unless you want to be ZI'd). *Section 3.03 TPF will view any Senatorial Sanction (trade and/or aid of a TPF member), as an act of war. Note: A nation that has been expelled from TPF may be sanctioned as warranted. *Section 3.04 TPF will view any in-game spy operations against a member nation as an act of war. Article IV. - Tech-Raiding The use of tech raiding as a method beneficial to growth has been widely spread, and received, among the members of the Cyberverse. From these intentions, the Phoenix Federation deems tech raiding an acceptable practice. It is also realized, however, that devoid of guidelines to govern such a delicate art, tech raiding can be a very risky practice. To preserve the good intentions of tech raiding, and to leave those good intentions bereft of those that could be decreed negative, the following rules must be observed: *1. Nations residing on Red team are considered off limits from raiding. *2. Nations bearing an alliance affiliation shall NOT be attacked unless the alliance in question bears a member count of 10 or less. Alliances that are a protectorate of another alliance. Any alliance larger than 10 requires the approval of the Evil Overlord. *3. Unaligned nations (Alliance=NONE) are considered fair game. If the tech-raid goes bad, TPF will not assist member nations militarily or financially. In other words, members will be on their own if a tech-raid goes bad. NOTE: This does not prohibit the raiding party from asking a friend in the alliance to help, it means that there will be no coordination of aid or military to assist the raiding party. *4. Inactivity is irrelevant to the art of tech raiding. Regardless of the number of days a nation and/or its leader may be absent, if it is within bounds of the previous rules, it is an acceptable target. *5. Member nations may only be involved in one offensive war at a time for purposes of tech-raiding *6. Reparations **1. TPF will not pay reparations to any tech-raid target that meets the previous criteria. **2. If a nation belonging to an alliance of more than 10 members is assaulted, reparations to the effect of 120% or higher shall be allotted to the victim, along with an immediate peace. **3. Members who continuously violate the Charter’s guidelines on tech raiding will be subject to member sanctions up to, and including, expulsion and ZI. Article V. - Espionage *Section 5.01 As other nations consider espionage an Act of War, so does TPF. Any alliance that is caught spying on TPF will be met with hostile action. Article VI: Nuclear Policy *Section 6.01 If a member of TPF is attacked with a nuclear weapon, TPF will allow the nuclear offender to be met with retaliatory nuclear strikes; no government approval necessary. *Section 6.02 The release of nuclear weapons may only be made once permission has been granted by the Evil Overlord or the Phoenix Magistrates in the absence of the Evil Overlord. Article VII: Expulsion *The Evil Overlord may expel a member that is on probation for charter violations, with or without the consent of the Phoenix Magistrates. Additionally, a simple majority of Phoenix Magistrates can vote to expel a member Article VIII. - Amendments It is recognized that as the Phoenix Federation grows, so shall this charter. *Section 7.01 The Phoenix Magistrates may submit an amendment to this charter at any time. After discussion with the Evil Overlord, the amendment to the charter may or not be approved. *Available to the Public on our forums. Signed, Slayer99 - Evil Overlord Desperado` - Phoenix Magistrate Jbone - Phoenix Magistrate mhawk - Phoenix Magistrate Wingwhiper Jr - Phoenix Magistrate Category:The Phoenix Federation